thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Dekn Government (Universe X)
The organization of the Dekn government is far more complex than that of the Arkn. Established by Jacques during the First Age of the Elevrium, it has changed little since its inception, and strongly resembles a monarchy (albeit with an emperor). The Hierarchy * Emperor is the very top of the hierarchy. The Emperor is typically appointed by lineage, and rules over the entirety of the Elevrium and the Dekn. * Masters '''are the most powerful and clever of the Dekn (second only to the Emperor). and they often help with the most important aspects. They are superior to (and can order around) the Dekn Lords, and hold titles signifying their area of expertise (i.e. Master of War and Sight, Master of Beguilement and Debauchery, etc). They are voted into the position by unanimous decision by the Court of Lords (or, in very rare cases, are handpicked by the Emperor). * '''Lords make sure the Counts aren't abusing their powers, and handle important matters. Generally, the Lords are more benevolent (but less powerful) than the Dekn Masters. They have great talent in manipulating Rethryc crystals. Some Lords serve as retainers for certain Masters; new Dekn Lords often take internships under Dekn Masters in order to gain more experience in the Dekn Court (and have a good word put in for them during the Master's Awakening). * Counts rule over a large area of towns (and, subsequently, the Barons), and report to the Dekn Lords. They serve under, and can eventually become (if they prove themselves), Dekn Masters. * Barons '''are at t'he bottom of the hierarchy. They rule over individual towns. Practices and Procedures The Courts The Dekn Masters, known collectively as the Dekn Court (or Court of Masters), are the most important government officials aside from the emperor himself. The Court of Masters is a place filled with manipulation, intrigue and assassinations. The Court of Lords, by contrast, is more mellow and generally more benevolent. Dekn Masters and Lords traditionally conduct business in the Palace in the Dusk in Taveril'domaine. However, there has been a recent trend of some Masters and Lords choosing to go other places, conducting business from afar (i.e. Ba’al and Andras). Many Dekn Masters take the names of demons spoken of amongst humanity, in order to show their status and power. Sovereign Masters Certain Master titles are awarded under special circumstances (being handpicked by the Emperor or, in very rare cases, won during the Master's Awakening by defeating one of the previous holders of the title.) These individuals are known as Sovereign Masters; these Dekn Masters work closely with the Emperor, running the most crucial matters of the empire (the Alunerium, the treasury, the military, etc), and as such, their ranks must always be filled. The Sovereign Master titles are as follows: * '''Master of War:' Oversees War and the Dekn Armies. Belial was once the Dekn Master of War. The current Master of War (or, rather, Dekn Mistress of War) is''' Decarabia For’migar. Only the strongest Dekn currently living is worthy of the title. * 'Master of Forbidden Knowledge: ' Oversees the Alunerium and all Dekn Knowledge. The current Master of Forbidden Knowledge is Andras As’phyxiar. * 'Master of Whispers: ' Oversees spies and foreign intelligence. The current Master of Whispers is Camio Call’ombre.' * '''Master of Wealth: ' Oversees government wealth and the treasury. The current Master of Wealth is Melchom Avagard. * Master of the Gallows: ' Oversees the courts of law. The current Master of the Gallows is Alastor Andromalius. * '''Master of Reconciliation: ' Oversees foreign affairs and peacemaking. The current Master of Reconciliation is unknown. The Master's Awakening Occasionally, when the Dekn Emperor is seeking more Masters, he will host a tournament known as the '''Master’s Awakening. The Master's Awakening dates back to the First Age of the Dekn empire, before the founding of Taveril'domaine. Nobles, soldiers, and even Dekn Lords will compete in various challenges to test their skills; those who show the most success, or fail in creative ways, will become the new Dekn Masters. Occasionally (roughly every few years or so), the Master's Awakening allows Dekn Lords and Generals to compete for the Sovereign titles Master of War and Master of Forbidden Knowledge. It is very rare for someone to win a Sovereign Master title through the Master's Awakening; however, it has ''happened before: Belial Casimir earned his title through the tournament and was also given the Emperor's sword, ''Seivachoiir, for winning the title so skillfully; Andras As'phyxiar also earned his title through the tournament.'' Notes and Trivia * Most Sovereign Masters are free for use in any Arkn: Legacy story. The only exceptions are Andras, who is a closed source character being used in Penthepoet's storylines (and thus would require permission to be used to a greater extent). Category:Universe X Category:Concepts Category:Universe X Concepts